As Long As You Love Me
by Dreamerrrxo
Summary: One Night... One Night can change everything
1. Chapter 1

"That's it" Elliot said closing a case file

"What?" Olivia asked curiously as she finished paperwork

"I'm done. I'm actually done with this" He said grinning.

"You mean you're all done with paperwork and we can actually get out of this precinct early?" Olivia said shockingly. They've never been able to leave early for the weekend.

"If we get up very carefully and quietly we might be able to get out" he said eyeing the precinct to see if anyone would notice if they left.

They didn't.

"Are you coming tonight?" Elliot said pushing the elevator button.

"Yep" Olivia said looking back at Elliot.

"I'll be there around 6 and Casey and I will get a table" Olivia said stepping into the elevator. Ever since Elliot's divorce was final, Olivia has been dropping as many hints as possible to get him to realize how much she loved him. And either Elliot's bad at taking hints, or is being incredibly clueless. But it was neither. Elliot had something planned for tonight. He has been trying to work up the nerve to ask out Olivia but keeps chickening out. The elevator dinged and they went their separate ways.

"See you tonight" Elliot hollered down the hall to Olivia. Olivia smiled and waved. She drove home to the radio and a song came on

_"Elevator buttons, and morning air,_

_Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you"_

Olivia smiled and turned up the radio. The song lyrics reminded her of Elliot

"_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard, the stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours"_

Olivia smiled as she pulled into a parking lot to her apartment building. The song was a perfect reminder of Elliot. When she got into her apartment, she immediately took a shower. The hot pulsing water felt good against her skin. When she was done, she picked out an outfit. Olivia picked the skinny jeans Elliot loved. They made her ass look good. She got a cute black blouse that showed just enough skin. Then she got a pair of black heels that were the perfect amount of sexy. She had her hair still in hot rollers as she put on makeup. She put jet black eyeliner on and applied mascara. She put foundation on as well and chose a smoky eye shadow that accented her chocolate brown eyes. Olivia brushed her teeth then took the rollers out of her hair. Olivia who was still humming the lyrics from earlier sprayed some of the Victoria's Secret "Love Spell" perfume Casey bought her for her birthday. She grabbed her purse and put a few random items in it. She shut and locked her apartment door and went downstairs and met the doorman Josh. Josh looked out for Olivia a lot and ever since she moved to this apartment she's had a very close relationship with Josh. He always asked for the latest "Elliot Update" as he'd call it.

"Hey Olivia" he said smiling as he opened the door.

"Going out tonight?" he asked curiously.

"Yep" Olivia said smiling

"Ooh. And with whom?" He asked playfully

"Casey, Munch, Fin, and Elliot" Olivia replied getting butterflies when she said Elliot's name.

"Ooh Elliot?!" He said excitingly

"Am I finally going to meet the famous Elliot Stabler?" he said smiling.

Olivia laughed "

I'm pretty sure you've met him before Josh" Josh shook his head trying to remember. "Maybe I did and I wasn't paying attention." He said.

"Probably. If they come to my apartment I'll be sure to introduce you" Olivia said smiling.

"Oh there's my cab" Olivia said as she got ready to walk out.

"See you later Josh!" Olivia said waving.

"Bye Olivia" he said winking.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia walked in and saw Casey got a table.

"Hey Case" Olivia said sitting down. Casey was wearing a baby blue skin tight dress and matching heels. It accented her blonde hair perfect.

"Liv. What are you wearing?" Casey said scanning Olivia

"Uhh clothes?" she said wondering why Casey asked that.

"No." she said "Here wear this." She had a red skin tight dress that looked exactly like Casey's.

"Casey I-"Casey cut her off

"No you will wear it. For Elliot" she winked. Olivia rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't win this fight

"But what about my other clothes" Olivia asked hoping Casey wouldn't have an answer. "I brought a bag" Casey said pulling it out. Olivia rolled her eyes

"Of course you did" Casey motioned her out

"Now go change before the guys arrive" Olivia rolled her eyes and went to change. When she put it on, she didn't recognize herself. The dress fit her curves perfectly. She looked sexy and she liked it. When she walked out she saw the guys sitting there. Elliot, Fin, and Munch's jaw dropped when they saw Olivia. Casey rolled her eyes. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia. She looked like she belonged on a runway.

"Damn Liv!" Fin said breaking the awkward silence.

"You look sexy as hell!" Olivia rolled her eyes and sat next to Elliot who was still in complete shock. He'd never seen Olivia in a dress and he was so glad he could.

"I agree with Fin, Olivia you look sexy" Munch said staring at her chest. Casey punched Munch in the shoulder

"Ow! Damn Casey!" Olivia laughed

"Good job Case" she said high fiving her friend.

"Seriously Liv, you look amazing" Elliot said smiling at her.

"Thanks El" Olivia said smiling.

"I love how I have three men drooling over me" she said to Casey

"Three?" Casey said laughing

"Every man in the bar was staring at you when you walked out of the bathroom!" Olivia never had so much attention from men in her entire life. She liked it.

"I think I'll wear dresses more often" she said winking to Casey. Elliot who still was in utter shock couldn't believe how beautiful Olivia looked. All of a sudden she turned to him and his lips crashed into hers. Fin, Casey, and Munch just sat there in complete shock. They kissed for the longest time until they both got lack of oxygen. When they came apart Elliot looked into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes.

"Olivia I'm so-"Olivia cut him off

"Thank you" she said

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that" Olivia said staring into Elliot's ice blue eyes they stared at each other for a long time. They loved each other so much. "What the hell is going on?!" Fin said as Munch leaned over and kissed Casey.

"I'm getting lack of oxygen!" Fin said putting his hands on his neck pretending to choke himself.

Elliot and Olivia looked up "Well look at that" Elliot said

"Munch found someone who will actually put up with him" He said laughing. Olivia looked at Fin.

"Fin are you alright?" she said giggling. He looked over and shook his head.

"I expected you and Elliot." He said breathing deeply

"But not Munch and Casey" Olivia laughed and looked at Elliot

"How obvious were we?" she said laughing

"VERY OBVIOUS" Fin said yelling over to Olivia.

"Well apparently very obvious" Elliot said flashing his famous Stabler smile. God she loved that smile. He only did it occasionally and she always loved when he did it. When Munch and Casey pulled apart they found Fin, Olivia and Elliot staring at them.

"Okay. We've been meaning to tell you something" Casey said as she looked at the still shocked, Elliot & Olivia and the sickly looking Fin.

"We've been dating for over a month now." Casey said smiling at John.

Olivia smiled "Congrats you two" she said hugging Casey.

"Well it looks like John finally found his match" Elliot said winking at Casey.

"Fin?" John said Fin looked at Munch

"…Mental images" he said looking as if he was about to throw up. They all laughed. "Well you two?" Casey said looking at Elliot and Olivia

"yes Casey?" they said in unison.

"Are you two a couple?" she said looking at them both Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

Olivia whispered "I don't know… Are we?" she said hoping Elliot would say yes.

"I guess so" he said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"FINALLY!" Fin, Casey and John all said in unison. Elliot and Olivia laughed

"what about work?" Olivia said.

"You don't have to worry about work you two." Said a voice from afar. Cragen appeared "Munch you're with Elliot and Fin you're with Olivia" the group sat in shock

"Captain how did you-"Cragen cut her off

"I figured it out. I'm not that old Olivia" he said laughing

"Thank you Cap" Olivia said beaming. Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"So who's up for walking around Manhattan for a little while? It's only 8:30." Casey said. The group looked at each other

"Why not" they said. They took a bus to Rockefeller Center. It was December and the ice skating rink was still open.

"Let's go skating!" Casey said nearly jumping out of her seat. Elliot laughed

"Someone's excited" he said looking at Olivia

"Oh you have no idea." Olivia said shaking her head.

"She's been begging me to go skating for the longest time but I suck at ice skating" Olivia said laughing.

"Well I'll hold onto you so you won't fall. I can actually skate" Elliot said smiling. Cragen and Fin joked around

"Would you like me to hold onto you Cap?" Fin joked

"Would you like to keep your job?" Cragen shot back laughing. Fin snickered.

As they each got their skates, Cragen pulled Elliot a side

"You got the ring?" Cragen said to Elliot. He pulled out a small black box. Elliot knew Olivia loved him she overheard her and Casey talking and Olivia said she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She definitely didn't need to be in a long relationship when he's been her partner for 10 years and he's loved her for a very long time.

When they got out there Olivia was already stumbling.

"Whoa there Liv" Elliot caught her by the arm.

"Sorry El" she said sort of embarrassed.

Elliot smiled at her "its okay I still love you" He kissed her nose. Olivia loved this man. She had so many feelings for Elliot that she kept bottled up for the longest time

"I love you so much" she said looking straight up into his eyes

"No words could describe the way I feel for you" Olivia didn't care anymore she loved him and she wanted him to know. Elliot smiled he has been wanting to hear that for such a long time. He slowly turned her around and cupped her face

"Olivia I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

He suddenly dropped down on one knee and pulled out the small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Olivia's jaw dropped and tears filled in her eyes. The engagement ring was a circle with a sapphire in the middle with small sapphires around the outer circle and had a platinum band.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" Olivia looked at him and the ring. She didn't say anything for a minute and Elliot feared he asked too early.

"Yes." She said whispering a little "Yes yes yes!" She smiled as he put it on her finger.

He kissed her there was applause coming from every side of the skating rink. Fin, Casey, Munch and Cragen came over to congratulate their newly engaged friends.

"FINALLY ya did it Elliot" Fin said winking Casey pulled Olivia into her arms

"Oh my God!" she said screaming and jumping not realizing she was still on skates she fell flat on her ass

"Oh God Case are you alright?" She said trying to help her friend up off the ground which only made it worse because Olivia was pulled down. She fell down hard on her foot.

"Ouch!" She said in pain.

"Liv!" Elliot skated to her assistance

"Darling are you alright?!" Olivia shook her head and bit her lip.

"Do you think you can walk?" Elliot asked

"No." Olivia said tearing up. Elliot changed out of the skates and scooped her up. She held on tight as he carried her to the cab.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Cragen yelled to Elliot. Elliot nodded. Olivia started sobbing. She'd been shot, cut, stabbed and tazed and she didn't cry at all. She yelped but didn't cry.

"Hey hey hey" Elliot said trying to calm a sobbing Olivia down

"It's alright I got you" He said holding her head to his chest. She buried her face into his chest. She liked burying her head into his chest because it's so warm and comforting.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the hospital, Olivia freaked a little. She hated hospitals. Elliot knew it too.

"Don't leave me El" she said whimpering

"I wouldn't dream of it my love" he said smiling down at her.

"How may I help you?" The emergency desk receptionist said smiling sweetly.

"My fiancé fell at the ice rink and she can't walk now" Elliot said

"And I don't want to wait 12 hours for her to be seen" he said flashing his badge

"El..." Olivia said watching Elliot pull his badge out

"Don't…. put the badge away" she said

"But Liv it he-"Olivia cut him off

"It's not going to speed anything up"

The nurse smiled at her

"I am assuming you cannot walk so let me get you a wheelchair and call the orthopedic surgeon to check your foot out." The smiling nurse said. She got the wheelchair and wheeled her back to the emergency room. Elliot held her hand the whole time

"Do you need anything?" He asked Olivia. She shook her head

"Well… drugs would be good right about now" Olivia joked. The doctor came over

"Hi Olivia my name is Dr. Lawrence. What happened to you tonight?" Olivia went over details

"Alright why don't we go get the skate off and get an X-ray on your foot? That'll tell me if I need to admit you or not." Olivia and Elliot nodded. "I am going to take this boot off and it will hurt."

The doctor informed Olivia. "Focus your mind away from me" Dr. Lawrence said.

Olivia nodded kind of afraid

"Liv, look at me look right into my eyes" he said. Olivia looked deep into his ice blue eyes. Everything and anything seemed to disappear.

"Alright 1…2….3" he pulled it off

"Holy mother of Jesus OW!" Olivia grasped Elliot's shirt hard. She began sobbing. Olivia we're going to admit you.

"Your foot doesn't look good." It's true. Her foot was turned and all blue and black. "Administer some Morphine to ease the pain" the doctor said to the nurse. She nodded "You're going to feel some pressure. Don't look at the needle" the nurse said. Elliot distracted her. Once the nurse gave her morphine she acted a little goofy. Olivia was giggly almost like she was drunk. It was quite entertaining for Elliot.

Once she got passed the loopy stage she looked at Elliot. They made her change into a hospital gown

"Get me my phone" Olivia told Elliot. He got the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elliot asked being nosy

"Casey. I need sweats can you bring me some?" Olivia said on the phone "Thanks" she hung up. "I want some sweats" she said

"I don't feel comfortable without them." Elliot laughed

"I could've gone and gotten you some" he said smiling

"Now Elliot, I know you all too well. You wouldn't have left me here alone and I wouldn't let you" she said smiling.

This was true Elliot wouldn't have left her and she wouldn't have allowed him to leave. 10 minutes later Olivia's phone rang

**Got the sweats be there in 5 minutes –Casey**

**Okay. Thanks. When you get here tell the receptionist you're my sister. –Liv**

Suddenly, Olivia started shivering

"It's freezing in here" she said. Elliot came over to her and sat down on the bed and put both his arms around Olivia's neck. She nestled her head on his chest and put one hand on his. She loved snuggling close to Elliot.

"Liv you're exhausted" he said looking down at Olivia who was attempting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. The doctor said he won't x-ray your foot until the morning" Olivia started to doze off and pretty soon she was asleep. Elliot stayed awake and kept his arms protectively around Olivia. He guarded her.

Casey arrived and saw both Elliot and Olivia in the room they were put in. Elliot gave her an "OK" to come in. She came in very quietly and set the sweats down and sat down in the chair next to the bed

"I feel horrible" she whispered Elliot looked at her

"Don't feel bad Case it's not your fault she was just trying to help you up" he said very quietly.

"Is it okay if I stay? I'll stay quiet" Casey whispered. Elliot nodded and Casey made herself comfortable.

"Munch, Fin, and Cragen are in the waiting room" she whispered.

"Okay. They can see her tomorrow." Elliot whispered

"Right now you & I are all Olivia would want. She wouldn't want anyone else seeing her like this" which was true. Olivia wouldn't care if Elliot saw her like this mainly since Elliot wouldn't leave her side. And Casey is her best friend and Olivia wouldn't care if she saw her like this.

"Sorry it took me longer than 5 minutes." Casey whispered

"I decided to change into sweats as well." Elliot quietly laughed

"You girls and always changing" he jokingly rolled his eyes Casey laughed quietly and pretty soon she was curled up in the chair asleep. Elliot decided to rest his eyes and pretty soon he was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning a nurse came in. Elliot awoke swiftly Casey was still asleep and so was Olivia.

"We're ready to take her to the x-ray room" The nurse said whispering. This woke Casey

"What time is it?" Casey asked yawning.

"7:15" the nurse said.

Elliot quietly woke Olivia "Liv? They're ready for you"

Olivia woke up to the sound of Elliot's voice.

"What?" she yawned

"Casey when did you get here?"

Casey laughed "I've been here all night. I stayed and kept Elliot company but I ended up falling asleep" Casey laughed. Olivia yawned again

"Miss Benson are you ready?" Olivia nodded Elliot stood up and so did Casey. It took three of them to help her up. Olivia (with the help of Casey and Elliot) slipped the sweats on and sat in the wheelchair.

"Mr. Stabler, I'm going to need you to fill papers out." Elliot nodded and took the papers.

"Would you like me to go down there with you?" Elliot asked while looking at the papers.

"Nah you stay up here Casey you come." Olivia said.

"Oh I see how it is" Elliot fake pouted.

Casey came over to Olivia "We have wedding stuff to go over Elliot you can't be around." Casey said laughing.

Elliot tried to picture Olivia arguing over a flower but it didn't work. He smiled "Whatever makes you happy my love" he smiled and kissed her cheek. Olivia smiled.

"We're ready for you Miss. Benson" the nurse said smiling

"Is anyone coming with you?"

Olivia nodded "My sister Casey" she pointed to Casey who walked over.

"Hello" Casey smiled. Elliot kissed Olivia before she was wheeled through the double doors.

"You are very lucky Miss. Benson" the nurse said smiling. Olivia smiled

"Thank you I feel lucky and so blessed" she looked down at her engagement ring and smiled

"Yeah it took both of them long enough to figure out they loved each other" Casey snickered. Olivia rolled her eyes.

The nurse smiled "When did you get engaged?"

Olivia looked at her "last night" she laughed a little. The nurse gasped

"Well you've had quite a night haven't you?" they all laughed and Olivia nodded

"How long have y'all known each other?" she asked while hooking her up to another IV. "10 years." Olivia said proudly

"He used to be my work partner but now obviously we can't" she said.

"Wow" the nurse said

"That's a long time! What do you do?" She asked curiously

"I work for the NYPD Special Victims Unit" she said smiling then the nurse paused

"Wait are you the lady who's always in the paper?" the nurse asked curiously Olivia nodded

"Yeah that's me" she said smiling.

Casey and the nurse helped Olivia onto X-ray bed. She put the heavy led jacket onto Olivia and the nurse and Casey stepped out. They took 6 different photos. They were done

"Finally" Olivia said looking at Casey. Casey laughed

"Elliot was like devil eyed protective over you last night" Casey said pushing the elevator button

"He stared everyone down" Olivia chuckled.

"Sounds like Elliot" Casey laughed

"He really does love you. He has for a really long time" Olivia smiled

"I think Munch has loved you for a long time too" she winked. Casey laughed

"How would you know?" Olivia smiled

"He told me he was falling fast and hard for you" Casey smiled.

"I love him so much. Olivia. He's amazing" she smiled.

"Miss Benson?" The nurse said

"We're putting you in a private room if that's okay." Olivia smiled

"Yeah that's fine." They wheeled her to her room.

"Oh crap!" Olivia gasped "What?" Casey asked jumping a little.

"Elliot. Munch. Fin. Cragen." Olivia said still freaked a little. Casey who was confused "What about them?" she asked still confused

"Uhh they don't know where we are!" Olivia said sternly

"Here I'll call Elliot" Casey said

"Hey Elliot. They moved Liv to the 5th floor room 510" Olivia started giggling

"Okay see you in a sec" Casey hung up and Olivia looked at her and they both started laughing.

Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen made their way up to Olivia's room where they found Casey and Olivia going through bridal magazines.

"And so it begins" Elliot said grinning at Olivia. Olivia looked up from the magazines "Elliot!" she said smiling

"Hey darling" he came in and kissed her

"What are you two doing?" Fin asked

"Going through bridal magazines and looking for wedding dresses" Casey said.

"Olivia Benson going through bridal magazines just isn't adding up" Elliot teased. Olivia laughed

"It's actually really fun and it's distracting me from the pain in my foot" she said smiling at Elliot.

"Well Casey I have an offer for you" Munch said very seriously

"Seriously Munch that's the most un romantic way in the world to ask" Fin teased

"Shut up Fin" Munch said shooting a glare at Fin.

"Casey Novak I love you so much. I have for a really long time"

He said coming closer to the bed.

Casey who was so mesmerized by John just stared right into his eyes. Elliot sat next to Olivia and held her hand.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear.

Elliot nodded

"Casey Novak will you take the offer of allowing me to make you happy for the rest of your life?" He got down on one knee and opened the box that had a gorgeous diamond platinum ring Casey sat on the edge of the bed close to tears.

"Will you marry me?"

Casey looked at him and a teary eyed Olivia then back at the ring

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she smiled and hugged his neck.

Munch put the ring on Casey's finger and she and Olivia got excited over the fact that they were both engaged. Fin made goo goo eyes at Munch

"Cragen may I speak with you for a second?" Elliot asked

"Sure Elliot" The two walked into the hallway

"What's up Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Olivia thinks as you as a father and I know you think of her as a daughter. Do you think you could walk her down the aisle on our wedding day?" Cragen smiled

"I'd love to Elliot but only if Olivia is comfortable with it." Elliot smiled

"I'll ask her later on" Cragen smiled and they walked back into Olivia's room. Dr. Lawrence came back in

"Miss. Benson we have your x-ray results." Olivia gulped and squeezed Elliot's hand waiting the results


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss. Benson we have your x-ray results." Olivia gulped and squeezed Elliot's hand "You tore your Achilles Tendon and you will need surgery." Olivia closed her eyes and gulped

"When am I going to have the surgery?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Today. In fact we are going to start prepping you now." Dr. Lawrence said.

"Is there anyone we can call? Family?" Olivia shook her head "

This is my family" Cragen walked over

"I'm Captain Don Cragen of the NYPD Special Victims Unit Olivia is one of my detectives and she's also like a daughter to me" He shook Dr. Lawrence's hand "Pleased to meet you. You may have a few minutes before we prep her for surgery" he said walking out. "Liv you'll be just fine" Fin said. Olivia smiled at everyone. They all hugged her then everyone but Elliot went into the waiting room. Elliot stayed in the room with Olivia. "You'll be okay" Elliot said stroking Olivia's hair. Olivia snuggled closer to him "I… am scared Elliot" she said as her voice cracked. Elliot brought her up and cupped her face "Liv you are the strongest person I know and I know you will be just fine in there" He said. Then he kissed her. When she pulled away she looked deep into his eyes

"I love you Elliot. I really do" Elliot smiled

"I love you too Olivia always have always will my love" Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"It's time to go up now" the nurse said.

"You can walk with us until we get to operating room" Elliot smiled and took Olivia's hand; It made her feel better that he was right there next to her. Elliot knows Olivia hates hospitals, especially operating rooms. They stopped at the doors and the nurse went to go get a file for the doctor.

"This is it" Olivia said breathing heavily.

"You'll do great Liv. Dream about me. Think of every good moment we've had like when we went undercover as husband and wife. Dream about the beach and how the waves crash onto the land. Dream about how peaceful that is." Olivia looked into his eyes as he kissed her one last time

"This is as far as you can go Mr. Stabler" Elliot nodded

"See you in 7 hours Liv" he smiled and waved. Olivia laid there on the operating table "Alright Miss. Benson we're going to sedate you now" Dr. Lawrence said

"Count back from a hundred" Olivia nodded the put the breathing mask over her mouth "100 99 98 97 96 9..5…" She was sedated

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's begin"

Casey, Fin, Munch, Elliot and Cragen waited in the waiting room

"I'm going on a Starbucks run" Fin said

"Anyone want coffee?" Everyone nodded. Fin got the orders and went to get coffee. Casey and Munch dozed off laying on each other and Elliot and Cragen sat there in the silence.

"Elliot you're restless" Cragen said. Elliot put his head between his legs

"I'm worried for Liv's sake." Elliot said not looking up

"She hates operating rooms. They freak her out" Cragen placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder

"Elliot she'll be alright. She's a survivor." Elliot smiled at Don who had now went from being his boss to his friend.

Fin returned with the coffee.

"God you two" looking at Casey and Munch sleeping he shook his head and gave Cragen and Elliot their coffee.

It felt like it'd been ages since he'd seen Olivia. Dr. Lawrence finally came out

"Olivia's surgery was very successful. Now she won't be able to do a whole lot of physical activity for 7 weeks and she'll need physical therapy."

The doctor continued "She'll need a caretaker for 7 weeks especially the first 3 weeks they'll be intense and painful. Olivia will be in a lot of pain. But she'll be on strong medication. Does she have a caretaker?" Dr. Lawrence asked Elliot

"Yes. Me. Can we see Olivia now?" They were all dying to see her.

"Yes you may follow me." Elliot nodded and the four of them followed Dr. Lawrence into Olivia's room.

"Now Olivia is slowly waking up so stay quiet"

The nurse said to them all as they made their way into Olivia's room.

"Liv looks so peaceful" Casey whispered to Elliot. Elliot smiled. Casey was right she looked like one of those story book characters that was put under a spell and was sleeping peacefully

"You should kiss her and see if she wakes up" Munch said knowing exactly what Elliot was thinking.

"Munch!" Casey said hitting him "That's rude… But it'd be really cute"

Casey said now thinking about it.

"DO IT" Fin bellowed knowing he wasn't going to wake a drugged Olivia up from sleep. But the truth is Olivia could hear them but she wanted Elliot to kiss her so she'd wake up so she stayed quiet. She winked at Casey and Cragen telling them she was awake but she wanted Elliot, Munch and Fin to think otherwise.

"Alright. Fine" Elliot said. He wanted to do this. He leaned into Olivia and his lips crashed into hers. It was a pretty intense kiss. When Elliot pulled away, Olivia woke up.

"That was quiet a way to wake someone up" she said smiling. "

Well you are pretty important" Elliot said kissing her again.

"Awwwwwe" Munch and Fin made faces and kissy lips.

Casey and Cragen rolled their eyes and Olivia and Elliot laughed. She was only awake for a short while before her eyes became heavy.

They were all talking for a long time and Elliot had his arms around Olivia.

"Liv honey why don't you shut your eyes" Elliot said noticing Olivia drifting in and out "No no I'm fine El really." She said yawning. Olivia wanted to talk with her friends and she wasn't going to let the drugs overcome it.

Elliot sighed "Darling the drugs are going to win" Elliot said stroking her hair

"Liv we're all also going to leave soon so why don't you go back to sleep. I know how tired you must be" Fin said sounding very convincing

"Where did Casey go?" Olivia asked trying to stay awake.

"To get me clothes. She'll be back in a few. Take a power nap Liv" Elliot said.

Olivia gave it some thought.

"Fine but wake me up when Casey gets here. It'll be a very quick power nap" Olivia laid back into Elliot's warm chest. With his arms wrapped around her she felt safe and secure.


	6. Chapter 6

That power nap she said she was going to have turned into 2 full hours. When Olivia woke up she noticed no one was there except the nurse who kept checking on her. "Where did everyone go?" Olivia said yawning.

The nurse looked up

"The old guy and the redhead went to grab coffee. The other old guy was called to a crime scene and took the black dude with him and the sexy one who I presume is your fiancé is showering and changing in the bathroom"

Olivia nodded. She smiled and looked down at her ring and then the nurse who was changing her IV and elevating her foot

"That man in there really loves you" she said smiling. Olivia smiled

"Yeah he does. He tells me every single day that he loves me." The nurse smiled

"When two people really love each other, they both get a glow. Not like an after sex glow or a pregnancy glow, but a love glow. It's special glow and you only really get when you're truly in love. You also get this sparkle in your eyes anytime you smile or look at someone and you have this beautiful sparkle in your eyes that is breathtaking. Miss. Benson you are in love with that man and he is crazy about you. You're very lucky"

The nurse said smiling. Olivia smiled back. Did she really have that glow and the sparkle? She looked at the bridal magazines on the edge of the bed.

"You know we've been partners for 10 years and it took us 10 years to figure out we really loved each other?" The nurse smiled

"Well now you have each other and that's all that matters. By the way I'm Amanda. I never told you my name"

Olivia looked up at Amanda and smiled

"I'm Olivia." They shook hands.

"Well Olivia it's very nice to meet you." Amanda said smiling.

"Ring the buzzer if you need anything" she said as she walked out. Elliot walked out of the shower and saw Olivia reading the bridal magazine's Casey left her.

"So have you completely chosen everything yet?" He said kissing her forehead. Olivia laughed

"Haha not yet no. But no worries between Casey, Melinda and I we will figure everything out" she said winking.

Thinking of Melinda who hadn't even found out she texted Casey:  
**Case go to the ME's office and get Melinda. I completely forgot to tell her!-Liv**

**Will do Liv! See you in 15 minutes-Casey**

Olivia put her phone down. She couldn't believe she forgot to tell Melinda. But then again she was sort of in the hospital.

"Melinda! Melinda! Melinda!" Casey said screaming down the hall way and into the main autopsy room. Melinda jumped at the screaming by Casey.

"What Casey? What?" Casey who was out of breath said

"Olivia is in the hospital come on!" Melinda went from puzzled to completely worried. "What! Why?!" She said worried for her friend.

"She fell and had to have foot surgery. It's pretty serious" Casey said calming down

"She wanted to see you and tell you something and said it couldn't wait she needed to see you now" Casey said grabbing Melinda by the arm

"Okay let me just get my-" she paused when she saw Casey's engagement ring

"When did you get engaged?" Melinda asked looking up at Casey and then back down at the ring.

"Last night" Casey said smiling

"To who?" Melinda asked.

"I'll tell you in the car! Come on!" Melinda nodded and went to get her purse from her office.

"Tao, I'll be back in a little while" Tao nodded and the two left. Casey drove like a maniac to get to the hospital.

"So who are you engaged to?" Melinda said still curious.

"Munch" Casey said fast. Melinda stared at her. Munch? As in political weirdo John Munch? Melinda thought about it for the longest time.

"When did you two start seeing each other?"

Casey smiled "A few months ago. John told me he's been trying to get the courage up to ask me out for 7 years." Casey said smiling. Melinda smiled. She didn't expect this at all. She expected Elliot and Olivia not Casey and Munch.

When they got to the hospital, they ran into Olivia's room. To Casey's surprise Olivia was alone.

"Where's Elliot?" Casey asked. Olivia looked up from her magazine

"He went to get me real clothes" Olivia said laughing

"Oh well I have a visitor for you"

Just then Melinda came from behind Casey

"Oh my gosh Melinda!" Olivia said beaming. Melinda came over to Olivia hugging her. "What happened to you?" Melinda said letting go of Olivia.

"Well I went ice skating with Munch, Fin, Elliot, Cragen, and Casey and Casey got overly excited when she heard about Elliot proposing to me in the middle of the rink and-"

Melinda cut her off

"You and Elliot are engaged?!" She said beaming with excitement.

Olivia smiled wide

"Yes! Three days ago!" Melinda smiled wide and grabbed her left hand

"Oh Olivia" she looked at her sparkling engagement ring.

"It's beautiful!" she hugged Olivia again. Olivia smiled

"Thanks Melinda" Olivia said grinning

"It's about time! Finn owes me $30 by the way" Melinda said laughing. Casey laughed. "Cragen said Munch owes him $50" Olivia looked confused then quickly caught on

"How long did you have this bet going on?" Olivia said giggling

"Uhh about 10 years" Melinda said laughing. Olivia gasped then collapsed into laughter "So you mean to tell me you betted on when Elliot was going to propose?" Olivia said through laughter. Melinda nodded.

The three women spent the afternoon reading every bridal magazine they could get a hold of.

Elliot finally came with Olivia's clothes. He had brought her sweats that said

"NYPD" down the side and a sweatshirt that said "Stabler" on the back. Olivia looked up when she saw Elliot standing in the door

"Now you come with my clothes" she said laughing and holding out her hands.

Elliot came over and kissed her first

"Love you Liv" he said smiling at her assuming she already told Melinda, Olivia smiled

"I love you too El" she said smiling. Melinda and Casey sat there and made faces much like Munch and Fin did earlier. Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down next to Olivia and wrapped his hands around her neck. Melinda smiled when she saw that. She'd waited so long for that to happen.

"You two are by far the most adorable couple on this planet" she said with a wide grin. Elliot looked down into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Olivia looked into Elliot's ice blue eyes and smiled. Casey and Melinda were in love watching Elliot and Olivia look at each other. Mainly because they love each other so much.

Just then Dr. Lawrence and Amanda walked in.

"How are we doing today?" He asked breaking the trance between Elliot and Olivia. Olivia looked up and smiled

"A little pain but other than that not bad" Olivia replying. Even though her foot hurt like hell she smiled.

Dr. Lawrence came over to her side to examine her foot.

"Well why don't we try getting you into the wheel chair so you're not confined to this room" he said laughing. Olivia smiled

"Would it be okay if I changed into sweats and put on a sweatshirt?" Dr. Lawrence nodded

"Of course. Do that while I go get the wheelchair" Olivia nodded. Elliot scooped her up out of the bed and carried her into the bathroom. Amanda, Melinda and Casey walked in behind her with the clothes.

"We're going to stand you up but don't put any pressure on your left foot" Amanda said cautiously. Olivia nodded and wrapped one arm around Elliot. With the help of Amanda, Casey, and Melinda, Olivia succeeded in putting sweats on. Elliot carried Olivia to the wheelchair and set her down.

"How far am I allowed to go?" Olivia asked hoping she could go to the café.

"You can go outside to the garden, and to the main café. You seem strong enough to go outside and downstairs." Dr. Lawrence said to Olivia.

Olivia nodded and Amanda pushed her out with Casey, Melinda behind her and Elliot next to Olivia holding her hand. Olivia loved it when Elliot held her hand. His hand was so strong and warm. It made Olivia feel safe.

"Where would you like to go Olivia?" Olivia thought for a second.

"Café. I'm about to starve" Olivia said hearing her stomach growl. Elliot laughed

"What I'm sorry your stomach was growling too loud" he said laughing.

Olivia playfully punched him and he faked a hurt face. Amanda, Melinda and Casey laughed at the two lovebirds as they went into the elevator.

Olivia saw her reflection in the mirror.

"I look like hell" she said covering her face. Casey scoffed

"Liv you always look good" Melinda and Elliot nodded. Olivia looked at them

"God you all know how to lie very well" she said laughing.

Elliot looked at her seriously

"Liv you're freaking gorgeous with or without makeup. You are one of very few women who can show their face without makeup and look sexy as hell"

Casey and Melinda nodded

"You don't even need makeup Liv you're pretty enough without it" Casey said looking at her friend. Olivia knew she wouldn't win this argument.

"You guys are so freaking sweet. I am so blessed" she said grinning widely figuring that'd end the conversation. Even though that was true. She is beyond blessed. She loves her friends.

As the elevator dinged to the lobby area. Elliot and Casey stepped out to allow Olivia, Melinda and Amanda off.

"Our food is really good." Amanda said smiling.

"Good because I need real food" Olivia said laughing.

They got their food and sat down. Casey was being healthy and got a salad and so did Melinda. Olivia got 2 cheeseburgers and a crap load of French fries. Elliot knowing Olivia wouldn't be able to finish, chose to eat off of her plate also knowing she could care less. "Geez Liv" Casey said looking down at Olivia's plate

"Hungry much?" Melinda said laughing. Olivia nodded biting into the first cheeseburger. She gulped

"This is delicious" Olivia said biting into the cheeseburger for the second time.

Elliot laughed at Olivia who was legit starving. She ate the first cheeseburger and half the fries then gave the 2nd cheeseburger to Elliot along with the other half of the fries.

When they were all done eating, Melinda had to leave and Casey went to the bathroom and Amanda had to go get a file. Olivia tightly gripped Elliot's hand signaling something was wrong.

"Liv? Are you okay?" Olivia nodded trying to fight back tears. Amanda was still getting the file and Elliot was worried. He knew Olivia wasn't okay. Olivia couldn't bear it anymore

"My foot hurts bad El. Like really bad" she said trying to fight back tears. Elliot knelt down

"Liv its okay." He said holding her head.

"I can go find Amanda if you'd like" Olivia shook her head

"Don't leave me El" Olivia said tightly gripping his shirt. Elliot sighed as Olivia let out a whimper. He hated how he couldn't help her. He hated that he couldn't take the pain away. He held her for a long time. Casey came back and saw Olivia sobbing

"Liv what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as her friend was still sobbing.

"Her foot. The meds have worn off and it hurts really bad" Elliot said cradling Olivia's head. Casey grabbed her hand

"It's alright Liv" she said in a hushed tone. Suddenly Amanda came over

"I'm sorry it took me so long I had to go to the west wing." She said somewhat out of breath. Then she noticed Olivia sobbing

"Olivia are you alright?" Amanda asked worriedly. Casey shook her head

"It's her foot. The meds must've worn off." Casey said quietly. Amanda didn't hesitate. "Let's go now" She said getting behind the wheelchair pushing Olivia quickly with Elliot and Casey right behind her. They got into the elevator and arrived on Olivia's floor. Elliot scooped Olivia out of the wheelchair and put her in the bed. Amanda hooked her back up to the IV and gave her morphine. Olivia was sleepy.

"Why don't you let her rest" Amanda said looking at Casey and Elliot.

"I have to get back to my office, but I'll be back later" Casey said quietly. Elliot nodded. Casey waved then left.

"I'm staying" Elliot said to Amanda looking her straight in the eyes. Amanda smiled

"I wouldn't expect you to leave" she said smiling.

"But you look run down. You need some sleep" Elliot knew Amanda was right but he didn't want to sleep when Olivia was in this position.

"I can get you a pillow, blanket and a cot" Amanda said smiling at Elliot.

"Pillow and blanket. I'll sleep in the chair." Amanda nodded and went to get a pillow and blanket. Elliot's eyes were getting very heavy. He hadn't slept since the night in the ER. Amanda returned with a pillow and a heated blanket.

Thanks Amanda. I'll ring if we need anything" Elliot smiled. Amanda nodded and went out. It didn't take long for Elliot to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Olivia woke up two hours later, she noticed Elliot snoring away in the chair. Olivia giggled at the sound of Elliot's snoring. Olivia chose to stay awake so she turned on the TV to the news. Amanda came in to check on Olivia who was awake but then noticed Elliot snoring away in the chair.

"Hey Olivia" she said whispering. Olivia looked up noticing Amanda's black eye

Hey Amanda. You can talk normally. Elliot won't here you. He's out cold." Olivia said laughing still at Elliot who was truly out. Amanda smiled and came over with a heating pad and an IV bag which she was changing.

"I am putting a heating pad on your foot. It will help ease the pain." Amanda said while changing the IV. Olivia nodded saying it was okay to place a heating pad on her extremely sensitive foot.

"What happened to your eye?" Olivia asked

"I fell" Amanda said as she came over to Olivia. Olivia knew that was a lie. And she seemed unsettled

"Amanda are you alright?" Amanda looked at Elliot then back at Olivia and shook her head. Olivia got the clue that Amanda didn't want to talk with Elliot in the room and nodded.

"Why don't you go get a wheelchair and we can go get coffee" Olivia said smiling.

"But what about sleepyhead over there?" Amanda said laughing. Olivia laughed

"I'll leave a note on him saying where I am so he doesn't completely freak out" Amanda nodded and went to get a wheelchair.

She came back with another nurse and they helped Olivia into the wheelchair.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake him" Amanda said hooking her IV bag to the chair. Olivia laughed

"Me either. But he truly is wiped" Olivia laughed putting the note on Elliot's lap. Olivia and Amanda went downstairs to the Starbucks in the hospital.

"So what's wrong Amanda?" Olivia asked sipping her chai tea latte.

"Well I am hiding from my boyfriend." Amanda said looking away from Olivia. Olivia looked at Amanda

"Why are you hiding?" Olivia asked with worry in her eyes.

Amanda gulped "He promised he would stop" Olivia could tell she was close to tears. "He promised me he'd stop hitting me" Amanda's voice cracked.

Olivia was shocked.

"Roll up your sleeves Amanda" Olivia said sounding very detective like. Amanda didn't want too but she did anyways. Olivia saw a line of bruises and cuts up and down her arms.

"How did you get the black eye? I know you didn't fall" Olivia asked still examining the bruises. Amanda didn't want to tell her but she knew she had too

"We fought last night in the stair case. He came in drunk as could be and started screaming at me. My superior told me to take it to the stair case and we did. He punched me and then called me a dirty whore who likes to sleep around" she said sniffling

"This is all my fault" she said breaking down again.

"Amanda it isn't your fault. You're a victim. And you need to file a report" Amanda looked up at Olivia

"I have never filed a report" she said looking worried. Olivia looked at her

"I will help you" Olivia smiled at Amanda and then hugged her.

"Olivia you're so lucky you have Elliot" Olivia smiled

"You know it took us 10 years to realize we truly loved each other." Olivia laughed thinking about it.

"Do you think he's awake?" Amanda asked sniffling.

"I have no idea but who cares. He'll figure out I'm gone then probably come looking for me." Olivia said laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the room Elliot woke up to the sound of the TV. He looked over to Olivia's bed and she wasn't there. Then looked down at his leg and saw a note.

_El, I am down stairs at the Starbucks in the café with Amanda. She needed to talk to me in private. I'll bring you back a coffee when I come back up. I love you,-Liv_

_PS you're drooling ;)_

Elliot laughed at Olivia's note and knew she was safe but still chose to walk down to the Starbucks. He saw Olivia and Amanda laughing and talking. Olivia looked over when she saw Elliot. She sensed his presence.

"Well, well, we'll look who has awoken from the dead" Olivia teased. Amanda laughed "You looked ever so attractive drooling" she said winking at Olivia who was already laughing. Elliot rolled his eyes, kissed Olivia on the cheek and got his coffee. When he got it he sat down next to Olivia and Amanda.

"Oh Munch called you and said he and Casey went to Vegas for the weekend" Olivia said to Elliot.

"Why Vegas?" Elliot asked curiously. Olivia shrugged

"Who knows. Casey will tell me once they get back" Olivia thought about what they'd be doing in Vegas and then cringed. Elliot knew exactly what she was thinking.

"That was not a good image in my head" Elliot said shaking his head. Olivia nodded and shivered. Amanda looked at Olivia.

"When can I come in?" Olivia looked at her. "I can get someone from the precinct to bring a file down." Amanda nodded.

"Thanks Olivia. You're a true friend" Olivia smiled.

"I'm just doing my job. But you're a good friend too. I'm glad you could trust me" Amanda smiled.

"I'm confused. Did I miss something?" Elliot said feeling kind of left out. Olivia and Amanda looked at each other

"Nothing El." Olivia said smiling and looking at him with a look she knew Elliot couldn't resist. Elliot smiled back.

A few weeks went by and Olivia was strong enough for physical therapy. Since she got to choose, she chose swimming.

"Good choice" the physical therapist said smiling. Olivia changed into a bathing suit "Well don't you look hot" Elliot said smiling and wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist. Olivia smiled "I got dressed on my own today I feel quite accomplished. I didn't fall over at all" Olivia said laughing. Elliot laughed

"I'll be sitting out watching you" He said kissing her neck. Olivia smiled and sat down in the wheelchair.

When they got down there Olivia met her trainer. Elliot held her hand indicating to the trainer to back off. Olivia sensed Elliot's jealousy and laughed.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Jeff and I'll be your trainer" Jeff said smiling and shaking both Elliot and Olivia's hands. Elliot stared him down.

"Are you her caretaker?" Jeff asked Elliot. Elliot nodded

"I'm her fiancé" He said in a scary tone.

"Easy El" Olivia said looking up at him. "I'll be right back I need to go get some things for the PT" Jeff said smiling. Olivia looked at Elliot

"Calm down detective he isn't a perp." Olivia said in all seriousness.

"Hey now you're a gorgeous, sexy beautiful woman and I'm protecting what's rightfully mine" Elliot said winking. Olivia rolled her eyes

"You're lucky I love you" Olivia said smiling.

"Call Casey and Munch and tell them to come down here. Because Jeff will be wrapping his arms around me" Olivia said knowing that'd piss off Elliot. Elliot's eyes widened and Olivia laughed

"El seriously call Casey and Munch now." Olivia said her tone turning serious. Elliot did as he was told and Munch and Casey came.

"What'd you need?" Casey asked.

"To keep Mr. Jealousy from pounding on my trainer for touching me" Olivia said giggling. Casey laughed and Jeff came out

"Is that him?" Casey said with her jaw dropping. Olivia nodded

"Can I break something and have him?" Casey asked more like shouted. Munch looked over "

Casey!" he said sharply. Casey turned red and Olivia cracked up laughing.

"Okay Olivia shall we get started?" Olivia nodded as he helped her out of the wheel chair and into the pool.

"Now you can swim right?" Olivia nodded.

"Good. Now lay on your back." Jeff said supporting her head as she laid her body back into the water.

Elliot sat up "Easy Elliot" Casey said putting one leg on his leg.

Munch came back with Fin and Cragen.

"What are you two doing here?" Casey asked knowing Elliot was wondering the exact same thing.

"Making sure you don't do something you'll regret" Cragen said laughing.

"Okay but why's Fin here?" Elliot said

"Because I can catch yo ass faster than Casey, Cragen and Munch" he said smirking. Elliot laughed. Olivia worked for an hour and was wiped when she was done.

"I must say Olivia you are the only patient I've ever worked with that can work out for an hour on your first day." Jeff said laughing at Olivia. Olivia looked up

"I'm a detective. It might hurt but I will still push. Ask any of these 4 people. I am stubborn and will do something I'll most likely regret later" Olivia said downing a bottle of water.

"It's true she doesn't take no for an answer" Casey said laughing


	9. Chapter 9

When they returned to Olivia's room Amanda came in.

"Good news!" she said smiling. Olivia looked up.

"What?" Olivia asked curiously. "You're being discharged today!" Olivia was so happy. "When can I leave?" she asked "Let me get the discharge papers and you'll be released" she said smiling. 20 minutes later she still wasn't back. Munch, Fin, Casey and Cragen were still there with Elliot and Olivia.

"Fin, wheel me out let me see if I can find Amanda& Elliot give me your gun" Olivia said. She was clearly worried and thought the worst: Her boyfriend came and attacked her. Elliot, Munch Fin, and Cragen were confused

"Why do you need my gun?" Elliot asked hoping he'd get an answer.

"No time Elliot. Give me your gun now" Olivia demanded with worry in her eyes. Elliot nodded and handed Olivia his gun.

Fin wheeled her out

"What's wrong Liv?" Fin asked worried about Olivia.

"Amanda's boyfriend is abusing her and she told me he's attacked her in the sleeping rooms the doctors and nurses go to rest. We need to find her now" Olivia said. Fin ran down the hall to the break room to find a very disturbing site.

**Sorry this was so short! The other half of the story is on my mothers work computer and so I don't have it. Review and Comment please!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Amanda's boyfriend is abusing her and she told me he's attacked her in the sleeping rooms the doctors and nurses go to rest. We need to find her now"

Olivia said. Fin ran down the hall to the break room to find a very disturbing site.

"Amanda! Oh God!"

Olivia yelled almost falling out of the wheelchair. Fin caught her

"Liv chill you can't get out of this chair no matter how much you want to"

Olivia ignored him and tried getting out

"Dammit Fin help me!" Olivia said fiercely. Fin helped her out of the wheelchair.

"Now where are you gonna sit Liv?" Finn asked still holding Olivia.

"Just sit me down next to Amanda" she said. Fin nodded and set her down. She crawled closer to her

"Amanda can you hear me?" Olivia said while checking her pulse.

"Dammit! No pulse!" Olivia said her eyes got watery.

"Fin go find a nurse or doctor or something and get Elliot in here now!" Fin nodded and ran out. She started CPR

"Stay with me Amanda. Come on stay with me!" Olivia pumped her chest and gave her mouth to mouth. Nothing was working.

"Elliot come here now!"

Fin yelled to him down the hall. Elliot shot up out of his chair worrying about Olivia he ran down the hallway with Fin into the room. They got into the room and Olivia was still attempting to bring Amanda back to life.

"Liv. Liv come on she's dead" Elliot said prying Olivia away from Amanda.

"I promised she'd be safe. I promised she'd be alright" Olivia said sobbing hard.

Her sobs shaking both her and Elliot. Elliot cradled Olivia

"It's not your fault Liv." He said still cradling her.

"But it is. She didn't deserve to die. Her boyfriend beat her to death" Olivia said still sobbing in Elliot's arms.

A doctor came in and saw what had happened. He got a sheet and covered the body. Elliot scooped Olivia up and put her back in the wheelchair. They gave their statements and Olivia was discharged.

The car ride back to Olivia's apartment was relatively silent. Olivia was so upset that she couldn't help Amanda and she felt bad and responsible for her death. Elliot knew Olivia felt bad about it. He could sense her sadness. He reached over and put one hand on Olivia's leg. Olivia placed her hand on top of Elliot's hand.

"I love you Olivia and know I'd never ever hit you." Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled

"I love you too Elliot and I know you wouldn't." She smiled and so did he. When they reached Olivia's apartment, Elliot parked. They saw Josh. Josh was rather shocked that Olivia had a boot on her foot.

"What happened Olivia?" Josh said worriedly as he opened the door for them

"I had an accident and had to have foot surgery" Olivia said

"I have a lot to tell you Josh" she said flashing her engagement ring at him. Josh gasped "Yes you do!" He said excitedly. Olivia smiled and waved.

She and Elliot got into the elevator and went upstairs to her apartment. When they got to her floor Olivia smiled at Elliot who had her hand.

"It's so nice to finally be home" she said smiling. Elliot smiled and squeezed her hand. Olivia got her keys out and opened the door.

"Finally" she said limping in the living room. Olivia sat down on the sofa.

"Do you need to go get clothes?" Olivia asked Elliot noticing he'd been in the same outfit for two days.

"I should but I don't want to leave you" Elliot said sitting down next to her brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Olivia smiled

"El go get some clothes and bring them back here because you're not leaving. In fact bring everything you want." Elliot sat up.

"Are you asking me to move in?" He said grinning. Olivia smiled

"Depends are you accepting?" Elliot's smile got bigger.

"I mean I guess I could" Olivia smiled wider

"Good because I love you and I want you here." Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Okay I'll bring over some clothes now then sometime this week I'll get Munch and Fin to help me move some of my things over" Olivia smiled. She couldn't believe the man of her dreams was moving in with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks Elliot moved to Olivia's apartment. They chose Olivia's for two reasons: One Olivia's apartment was a lot bigger and way nicer than Elliot's. And Olivia wanted to stay in her apartment because it was her home. Elliot respected that of course.

"Well that's the last of the boxes" Munch said wiping sweat from his face

"Geez Elliot you've got a shit load of stuff" Fin said setting down a box. Elliot laughed "You guys are great. Almost all the boxes are unpacked" Elliot looked around their apartment. He had put pictures up and made it "home like" he smiled when he saw a photo of him and Olivia.

"It looks good in here Elliot" Fin said patting Elliot on the shoulder

"I am still shocked it finally happened mainly since it took so long" Munch said walking towards Elliot. Elliot was about to speak when Olivia and Casey came in with 5 coffee's in their hands

"Oh my gosh I can see my apartment!" Olivia laughing and walking towards Elliot. "Haha very funny Liv" Elliot said walking towards Olivia kissing her on the cheek. Olivia smiled. She loved that they could be cute around their colleagues.

"Alright you two break up the cuteness we all know you love each other" Casey said breaking the trance between Elliot and Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes and gave Elliot his coffee. "Olivia!" Casey screamed causing Elliot, Munch, Fin and Olivia to jump.

"Jesus Casey what?!" Olivia said kind of worried

"Wedding dress shopping! We need to go find wedding dresses!" Casey said jumping up and down. Olivia groaned

"Casey… Really?" she said as she buried her head in Elliot's chest. Munch Elliot and Fin all laughed

"Come on Liv I'll call Melinda and we can all go. Please?! We can drink!" Elliot looked at Olivia and laughed

"Liv go with Casey and Melinda you need something to wear when we get married and Casey will be so happy if you do." Olivia groaned then rolled her eyes

"Fine. I'll go" she said kissing Elliot.

"Munch and Elliot stay here and do guy stuff. Fin you me Melinda and Liv are going dress shopping" Munch and Elliot looked at each other and collapsed into laughter. "Awe man come on!" Fin said groaning

"We need a man's opinion plus it'd make Melinda happy" Casey said winking at Fin. They all knew Fin secretly had a thing for Melinda. Fin finally gave in

"Fine. You two shut up now" Casey jumped again

"Oh! Call Cragen he needs to be here. Will that make you happy Fin?" Casey said faking sympathy. Olivia laughed at Casey who called Cragen

_"Hello Cragen? Its Casey are you busy? No? Good because Olivia, Fin, Melinda and I are going wedding dress shopping and since you're like a father figure to Olivia, could you come? Great see you in 10 minutes"_

Casey ended the call and put her phone away.

"Alright let's go guys I made an appointment at Kleinfield's for 3:30 and its 2:45." Casey said looking at her watch. Casey grabbed Olivia and Fin's arms and pulled them out the door. Olivia smiled and pulled her phone out

**Because Casey pulled me out of the door so fast, I didn't have a chance to tell you goodbye and that I love you. –Liv**

Casey, Cragen, Olivia, Melinda and Fin pulled into Kleinfield's. Olivia's phone vibrated right as they got out

**Casey was obviously eager. Have fun babe I love you too-El**

Olivia smiled. She loved when she and Elliot exchange "I love you" texts. Cragen noticed her smiling and walked up next to her.

"You excited?" he said smiling at Olivia. Olivia smiled

"Yes but I have no idea how the hell I'll afford a wedding dress" she said laughing. Cragen laughed and they walked inside.

_"Hi I'm Dianna and I am guessing you're Olivia?"_ Olivia nodded

_"I'll be your bridal consultant today. Follow me" _Olivia stood up and followed her along with Fin, Melinda, Casey and Cragen.

"I thought you were in this appointment as well Case?" Olivia whispered into Casey's ear.

"I am Liv. My appointment's next." She whispered back.

_"Is there anything in particular that'd you would like?"_ Dianna asked. Olivia shook her head. To be honest she didn't know the first thing about wedding dresses

_"Alright I'll find something that'd fit your figure and make you look gorgeous. Do you have a budget?" _ Olivia shook her head

"If I love it I'll buy it." She said smiling. Dianna nodded and walked off. She came back with 6 different dresses.

_"Try the princess ball gown on. It just came in"_Dianna smiled and helped her into the ball gown. It was white with a corset back and diamonds on the front. It was strapless with diamond sequins on the top.

"It's beautiful" Olivia said smiling

_"This one was made for the model type just like you"_ Olivia smiled as she walked out. Casey, Cragen, Melinda, and Fin were all out there sitting and talking

"I wonder what Liv is going to look like in the dress" Fin said curiously. Just then Olivia walked out and stood on the pedestal. All four sat there in awe at how gorgeous Olivia had looked.

"Okay one of you say something" Olivia said standing there.

"You look… Absolutely... St...St... Stunning" Casey said in love with how her friend looked. Melinda and Fin nodded

"Olivia you look like a model" Melinda said smiling warmly. Fin agreed

"I've never seen a woman so beautiful in my life."

They all agreed with that. Olivia smiled at them

"What about you Don?" Olivia said turning to him. Cragen looked up at Olivia. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He was breath taken. The dress was made for Olivia. Just then Dianna came in and put the veil on

"Now you look like a bride Liv." Fin smiled.

"Cap say something." Cragen stood up and walked towards Olivia.

"Olivia you look so beautiful. Elliot is one lucky man" Cragen said welling up. He looked at Olivia like his own daughter and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Olivia teared up a little

"Thanks Don. That means a lot" she said smiling.

_"I think you're saying yes to this dress?"_ Dianna said smiling. Olivia nodded.

"Here's my credit card go ahead and ring her up" Cragen said smiling at Olivia.

"Don you don't have-"Cragen cut her off

"Yes I do Olivia. After all, you're basically my daughter." He said smiling. Olivia smiled. She loved how Don acted as the father of the bride.

After Olivia changed back into her clothes, Casey's appointment was next.

"I know exactly what I want" Casey said smiling at Dianna.

"I would like a mermaid style dress. It can be either straps or strapless" Casey smiled. Dianna nodded and went on the dress hunt.

_"I found these." _ Dianna said smiling at Casey. Casey smiled and tried on the first dress. "I think I might be in love" Casey said looking in the full length mirror. The dress Casey had was a silky white mermaid dress that ruffled at the bottom. It was strapless and showed off Casey's figure perfectly.

_"Shall we go out there now?"_Casey nodded and walked out.

"Oh Casey" Olivia said looking up.

"It's beautiful" she smiled at Casey. Casey smiled as Dianna put the veil on her. Casey started getting teary eyed.

"Casey that dress was made for you" Melinda said smiling at Casey. They all agreed. "Munch will love that dress because your ass looks good" Fin said winking.

"Fin!" Olivia hit Fin on the back of the head

"Aye!" Fin said rubbing the back of his head

"Damn Liv!" Olivia rolled her eyes and Melinda laughed.

"You deserved that one" Cragen said as he laughed at him. Casey laughed at them and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"_Would you like to try anymore dresses on today Ms. Novak?" _ Casey shook her head.

"I think I found my dress" she said smiling widely.

_"Okay I'll ring you up at the front. You ladies were the easiest appointment I had ever had!"_ Dianna said laughing. Casey and Olivia laughed. Casey went to change back and the rest of the gang went to the front. Casey came out and found them. She paid for her dress and they left.

"I can't believe we're both getting married!" Casey said excitedly. Olivia grinned and looked at her ring.

"Me either this is a dream come true." And it was. Olivia dreamed about getting married since she was a little girl. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. She was truly getting married to her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few months Olivia and Casey spent time planning weddings and catching perps. Elliot and Munch stayed out of the way and helped as much as they were allowed too. The wedding dates were set. Casey and Munch's wedding was May 21st. Their venue was "Midtown Loft & Terrace" which had a stunning view of the city.

"I love this venue. It's perfect" Casey smiled. Her wedding was 2 months away.

Elliot and Olivia's wedding was July 24th. They were getting married at St. John's Cathedral. Inside was absolutely beautiful. Olivia knew how important Elliot's religion was so she decided that'd be the perfect place. The reception was at modern venue in Madison Square. It was perfect.

May 21st was fast approaching for Casey and Munch.

"I can't believe Casey's getting married like next week" Olivia said to Elliot as they drove home.

"I know it seems like just yesterday they were on their first date." He chuckled.

"I can't believe our wedding is in like 3 months" Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

"I know it's crazy. Oh and we're going to the Key West for our honeymoon" Elliot said smiling. Olivia smiled big

"I love the Key's!" She said excitedly. Elliot nodded

"I knew you would." Olivia was so happy. She loved the beach. No one not even Elliot knew that.

"I bought a beach cottage down there. You walk right out to the beach from the bedroom/living room. Everything is so open and beautiful" Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

"I cannot wait. I need to get away for a while" she said being completely legit.

All the stress of work and physical therapy and wedding planning has started to get to her. Elliot smiled and placed his hand on her leg. Olivia smiled and took his hand.

Olivia noticed they'd passed their apartment

"Um babe you were supposed to turn back there" she said looking at Elliot. Elliot smiled "I know. We aren't going home yet." Olivia was confused considering it was 4:45am. "Then where are we going?" Elliot smiled

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." Olivia smiled and decided it wouldn't be worth bugging Elliot because he wouldn't tell her and she knew it. Pretty soon Olivia fell asleep. When she woke up she noticed different scenery.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked. She figured they weren't in the Manhattan area anymore.

"Long Island" Elliot smiled

"We're going to spend the weekend at the beach" Olivia seemed confused.

"Why? I have no clothes and we are on call" she said just now realizing she had no clothing other than what she wore to work the previous day.

"Because you and I both need to get away and relax for a while. And yes you have clothes. Casey packed you some while you weren't around and we are on call but there is no way in hell we'd get back in time." He said smiling.

Olivia looked at him knowing he planned it all purposely but knowing he was right about needing to get away from the stress of work

"You spoil me Stabler" Olivia said smirking

"You deserve it Benson" Elliot said smiling at Olivia. Just then Elliot pulled up to a beach house.

"Oh my gosh Elliot this is beautiful" Olivia gasped. Elliot smiled and parked the car. Olivia took her gun and badge off and put it in the glove compartment. Elliot came around and opened the door for Olivia. He took her hand and helped her out of the car "Such a gentlemen" Olivia said giggling. Elliot laughed and took her hand.

They walked out onto the beach. Olivia closed her eyes taking in the scenery and the smell of the fresh salty air. Elliot watched her. He knew she loved the beach. She never told anyone but he just knew.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. Elliot smiled and picked her up.

"El what are you do-" just then he threw her into the water

"Elliot!" she said soaking wet.

"I'm going to get you back for that" She said still lying in the water. Elliot stood over her laughing.

"Here let me help you" he reached his hand down and Olivia grabbed it and pulled him down.

"Liv!" he said as he tried getting up but failed. Olivia laughed.

"Payback!" she said through laughs. Elliot rolled his eyes and fake pouted. Olivia swam over to him and got on top of him

"Payback has its exceptions" she said winking at him and kissed him. The kiss was intense. Olivia pulled away and stood up shivering. Elliot stood up

"Cold?" Olivia smiled

"Just a little but I'm good" she said smiling. Elliot started walking towards the house when he noticed Olivia wasn't next to him. Just then Olivia leaped onto Elliot's back.

"Oh there you are" he said repositioning himself so she wouldn't fall off of him.

"Of course. You planning on leaving me?" Olivia said as Elliot started to walk.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you" he said smiling. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the ride on Elliot's back.

They got back to the beach house and Olivia hopped off of Elliot's back.

"I'm going to shower and change" Elliot kissed her neck.

"You know we could shower together." Elliot winked. Olivia giggled

"Elliot you know how much I'd love that but we both know we wouldn't get clean. We'd end up getting dirtier than we are now" she said winking. Elliot knew this was true. "Okay but later tonight" Elliot paused and kissed Olivia passionately. The kiss lasted until oxygen was needed again. Olivia pulled away.

"I really need to shower" She said putting her finger over Elliot's mouth.

"Okay babe. I'll go get your bag." Olivia nodded. Elliot went to get the bag Casey packed for Olivia. Casey helped Elliot out with packing and dinner reservations to a really fancy restaurant. Elliot came back with 2 bags. One contained Olivia's clothes and the other contained toiletries.

"Thanks El" she smiled and kissed him.

"Anything for you" he smiled at her

"We have dinner reservations in an hour Liv" Olivia smiled

"Ooh fancy. Where?" Elliot smiled

"It's a secret" he winked. He knew Olivia hated secrets but he didn't want her knowing where they were going. Olivia nodded and shut the bathroom door. She changed out of her wet clothes and got into the hot shower. She loved hot showers. They always relaxed her and they felt amazing. She washed and then got out. She dried off and went into the bedroom and opened the bag containing clothes. Hoping Casey didn't pack anything too wild, she pulled out a backless red cocktail dress with matching red heels. She also found a red laced bra and matching thong. She found her hair dryer and curlers she put the curlers on and went back into the bedroom. She put the red bra and thong on and then put her robe back on. She dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put the small curlers in. Then put her make up on. She went for a smoky look. She put jet black eyeliner on and applied mascara. Then put on foundation, bronzer and a little blush on. Next she applied brown eye shadow that made her eyes look smoky and sexy. She went back into the bedroom and put the red cocktail dress on & the heels. Then went back into the bathroom and took the curlers out. Olivia had small little ringlets that were bouncy. She rarely made her hair bouncy but tonight was a special evening with Elliot so she went with ringlets. Then Olivia put red lipstick on and applied some lip gloss for a shine. She walked out and looked at her phone for the time: 5:30.

"_Good timing"_ Olivia thought to herself. Lastly she put on some perfume Casey bought her for her birthday. Olivia walked out of the bedroom to see that Elliot already got ready.

"Are you ready?" Olivia said looking over at Elliot. Elliot looked up at her. She looked flawless. Her makeup looked as if a professional makeup artist did it. Her hair was so beautiful and bouncy. Her dress accented her curves perfectly. He'd never seen Olivia so beautiful before. Olivia looked like an angel.

"Elliot? Hello?" Olivia said waving her hand in front of Elliot's face.

"What? Oh yes I am" Elliot's outfit was a black suit with a red tie. They matched perfectly.

"You look stunning Liv" he said wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Thanks babe. You don't look bad yourself" she said winking at him.

"You ready?" Olivia nodded and grabbed her purse. She never really wore purses until Casey got her into them. She threw her phone, wallet, badge and gun in the purse. Elliot laughed.

"Planning on shooting someone?" Olivia laughed

"Just in case." Elliot didn't argue.

"So what's this restaurant called?" Olivia asked. Elliot smiled

"'The Long Island Bistro'. It's really fancy." Olivia smiled

"You just spoil me like crazy. How did Kathy ever let you go?" Elliot laughed

"I don't know but it's a good thing for you." Olivia nodded

"It is. I'm not complaining one bit" she said smiling.

When they got to the restaurant, Olivia gasped

"This place is so incredibly fancy! El how'd you afford this?!" Elliot laughed at Olivia's amusement

"You deserve this Olivia and I have my ways" he smiled and got out of the car. Olivia shook her head as Elliot helped her out.

"You're amazing" she said taking his hand. Elliot smiled

"I know" he smirked. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and they walked into the restaurant.

When they sat down the waitress came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine

_"This is our specialty wine of the evening" _ she said smiling and pouring both glasses. Elliot smiled at Olivia who nodded and took the glass of wine. Olivia took a sip of it

"This is fantastic" she said smiling at Elliot.

He knew she loved red wine even though when she was out with the group she'd order a girly drink like a martini or margarita and occasionally drink beer or the group would order shots, but she would never drink wine. Once they ordered their food they talked for the longest time

"We never talk like this" Olivia said taking another sip of her wine. Elliot laughed

"I know we've been talking about everything" Olivia nodded. They truthfully did talk about everything. They started with the wine, Olivia's dress shopping, then the wedding, and work, and Elliot's kids.

"Oh speaking of your kids they are coming to the wedding right?" Olivia asked Elliot. Olivia loved Elliot's kids and his kids knew it.

"Of course" Elliot said smiling.

"I would like them to be a part of the wedding" Olivia said smiling. Elliot nodded

"I think they'd love to be a part of it. Especially Maureen Elizabeth and Kathleen" Elliot laughed. Olivia laughed as well. When their food finally came, Olivia and Elliot still continued to talk.

"This is delicious" Olivia said taking another bite of her food. Elliot agreed.

When they both finished, Elliot got the check and paid for the food. He and Olivia linked arms and walked out of the restaurant.

"You ready?" He looked at Olivia who seemed a bit confused

"Where are we going now?" she looked up at Elliot hoping he'd hint her.

"Another surprise" he said opening her car door. Olivia laughed and got in. Elliot got in as well.

"Should I be scared or excited?" Olivia said smirking.

"Both" Elliot said winking. Olivia laughed and pulled out her phone and saw a text from Casey:

_Hey Liv sorry to disturb you but I am curious how your weekend is going so far  
-Casey_

Olivia laughed at Casey's curiosity and replied back

_Hey Case it's going really well. We had a wonderful dinner at this crazy fancy restaurant and now he's taking me somewhere but won't tell me where he's taking me now. He's spoiling me like crazy. I've never been spoiled like this before_

_-Liv_

Olivia sat there waiting for a response. Elliot looked over at her and then back at the road.

"Casey texting you again?" Elliot smirked. Olivia laughed and nodded

"She wanted to know how the weekend was going and I said wonderful" Olivia smiled. Elliot laughed

"Oh Casey always curious." Olivia laughed and nodded

"Did Casey know you were planning this?" Elliot nodded

"She helped me plan this all." Olivia smiled

"I can't believe she stayed quiet about it" Elliot laughed

"I told her I'd kill her if she told anyone. Cragen knows as well. He won't be expecting us and promised only to call if someone like Fin, Munch, Casey or Melinda got hurt." Olivia laughed.

"I love Don so much" Olivia said smiling. Elliot laughed and agreed.

Olivia's phone dinged again

"Casey?" Elliot asked smirking. Olivia nodded

"Only person who'd text me other than you or Fin"

Olivia read the text:

_You deserve the spoiling Liv! You are tough ass Detective Benson and right now you're engaged happy Olivia who needs the relaxation especially since next week I'm getting married _

Olivia smiled. She knew Casey was right. She needed to replenish. Olivia replied

_Oh next week is going to be amazing your wedding will be absolutely beautiful! And I know it's wonderful to be out in Long Island for the weekend. And this night keeps getting better and better who knows what he's planned for tonight once we get home" _

Casey responded quickly

_I know I'm so excited for next week and surprises are always a good thing! And I think I have an idea;) you better be able to walk Monday. Now go have fun but not too much fun and text me later on!" _

Olivia rolled her eyes at Casey's sexual comment and put her phone away. It was only 8:15 and Elliot parked. It was an amusement park.

"El. You're kidding me right?" Olivia laughed because she knew both were in crazy nice clothing.

"Nope. The surprises are inside." Olivia looked at him confused

"Surprises?" Elliot nodded and grabbed her hand

"You'll love it" he said kissing her cheek. Olivia smiled and walked in the park with Elliot. Just then Olivia heard her name being screamed across the way.

"Oliviaaaaa!" Said voices from afar

Olivia gasped and looked at Elliot


End file.
